


Платье

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	

Ниша никогда не носила платья, считая их неудобными и не подходящими ей по стилю. В платьях неудобно бегать и убивать. Только штаны, только майки и спортивные лифчики и никаких корсетов и дурацких удушающих в груди перетяжек. Комфорт был для нее прежде всего. Даже каблуки для мисс Кадам еще та боль в заднице, ведь носить она предпочитала лишь плоскую подошву.

Но так уж вышло, что с нелюбимой одеждой пришлось встретиться лицом к лицу: на Гелиосе организовывалась вечеринка, был приглашен совет директоров Гипериона, поэтому стоило выглядеть соответствующе. Даже Джек подсуетился и приобрел ей платье на свой вкус, посчитав, что его сексуальная бандитка будет в нем просто неотразима. Он прекрасно помнил, что она терпеть не может эту женственную ерунду, но уговорить ее надеть это хотя бы раз у него получилось.

– Будь ты проклят, Джек. Ты и твои сраные директора, – бурчала себе Ниша под нос, пока надевала платье и пыталась не рухнуть с каблуков, тренируясь ходить на них по комнате в доме на Пандоре, чтобы не упасть при всех, иначе месть за ее униженное достоинство будет сладка и полна рек крови.

В очередной раз, чуть не подвернув ногу, женщина вновь выругалась и потянулась разорвать на себе фиолетовое платье длиной до пола. У платья было глубокое декольте, едва не доходившее до пупка, а чашечки лифа расшиты всяческими узорами. Оно держалось лишь на лямках на плечах, ведь спина была полностью открыта. Джек специально выбрал для своей подружки ее любимый цвет.

Тяжко вздохнув и приняв свою участь, бандитка отпустила платье и просто продолжила свои тренировки на каблуках. Спасибо Красавчику за то, что они хотя бы были устойчивыми, а не на шпильках, иначе при всем уважении к своему парню, эта шпилька оказалась бы у него в заднице.

 

На Гелиосе было полно народу, толпа все пребывала в Гиперионский Хаб Героизма, откуда расходилась куда ей захотелось, забирая у официантов бокалы шампанского с подносов и изредка утаскивая еду со шведских столов. Все залы и коридоры были украшены шариками, плакатами с Джеком и всяческими цветастыми гирляндами. На космической станции звучала громкая музыка, напоминающая нечто среднее между зажигательным техно и изысканной классикой. Кто бы мог подумать, что такие стили вообще можно было совместить.

Глава Гипериона, явно получая удовольствие от того, как от него шарахались люди, боясь, что их пристрелят, высматривал в толпе Нишу. К сожалению, его девушка еще не появилась, и Джек уже хотел расстраиваться, что она так и не покажет себя в том шикарном платье, что он ей подарил. Он даже испытывал легкую нервозность, что за нелюбимые в одежде вещи она его потом анально покарает. Подхватив с одного из подносов бокал шампанского, Джек только собрался отпить немного, как знакомый голос позвал его:

– Эй, мистер Гиперион.

Повернувшись на зов, он, раскрыл рот от удивления. Перед ним стояла его подружка в том самом платье, которое он ей преподнес, только его бока были разрезаны, опускаясь от бедер к самому полу. Это выглядело даже намного сексуальнее, чем было до этого. На бедре законницы красовался заживший шрам, который придавал ее вечернему образу только больше пикантности. 

Выпив и выкинув бокал назад, окатив алкоголем кого-то из сотрудников, гиперионец гордой походкой направился к Нише, довольно ухмыляясь.  

– Детка, выглядишь просто охуенно, – он галантно взял ее руку и нежно поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони.

– Я его немного модифицировала. – спокойно ответила женщина, взяв Красавчика за руку и вытянув на подобие танцпола. Такого рвения от нее он не ожидал. Ниша выглядела прекрасно, утонченно, но в то же время опасно. Ее ошейник сильно контрастировал с платьем, к которому бы намного больше подошли обыкновенные украшения, но Ниша не была бы собой, сними она его.

– Так гораздо лучше, – он пялился на ее открытое бедро голодным взглядом, вожделея взять мисс Кадам прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Я тоже так подумала. – Ниша прижалась к нему, положив левую его ладонь себе на талию, а правую взяв в свою руку. Свободную свою руку она положила ему на плечо. – Потом мы пойдем к тебе в апартаменты, – добавила она, начав двигаться вместе с ним в танце.

Джек просто не узнавал свою законницу, совсем не предполагая, что она будет себя так вести и даже не попытается зажать его прямо у всех на виду, как они любили делать с друг другом обычно.

– Все будет так, как ты захочешь, детка. – он смотрел в медовые глаза Ниши.

– А если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты раздел меня? – она чуть проявила силу, в танце подталкивая Красавчика к лифту, ведущему на этаж в апартаменты. Брюнетка выглядела гордой и непоколебимой.

– Если дама желает, то я готов выполнить, – с ухмылкой отозвался мужчина, теперь уже игнорируя совет директоров, сотрудников, да и музыку. Для него сейчас существовала только его прекрасная законница.

– Идем. – Ниша отпустила его руку и нажала на кнопку вызова лифта, чувствуя, как ладонь Джека оказалась на ее заднице, поглаживая ее ягодицы через ткань платья. – Тебе так не терпится?

– Просто хочу уже трахнуть тебя, детка, – наклонился он к ней и коварно прошептал ей на ухо, обжигая своим горячим дыханием.

Когда лифт приехал, Красавчик затащил законницу внутрь и внезапно оттеснил к стене в страстном поцелуе, но Ниша ответила на это шипением и укусом, не желая вот так сразу сдаваться без боя. Борьба лишь распаляла ее. Но без кнута и хотя бы какого-то оружия она все же была беззащитна, чем и воспользовался программист, схватив ее за руки, чтобы она не царапалась, и прижал ее за запястья к стенке лифта, который уже устремился куда-то наверх.  

Женщина позволила ему перенять власть в этот раз, чтобы посмотреть, что выйдет.

– Покажи, на что способен, ковбой, – с вызовом посмотрела на него мисс Кадам. Но все же ее руки отпустили, а шею начали покрывать нетерпеливыми страстными поцелуями, оставляя засосы на ее смуглой коже. С ее губ сорвался стон.

Руки Джека опустились к ее бедрам, сжимая их ладонями. Джек оценил желание своей подружки сделать вырезы: так было намного удобнее. Ниша держала Красавчика за его идеальные волосы, направляя его поцелуи. Мужчина опускался к ее идеальной груди, но лиф платья даже и не думал трогать. Вместо этого он просто стал перед законницей на колени и залез ей под передний край платья с головой, страстно рыча.

– Ты на верном пути, Джек. – похвалила его Ниша, чуть расставив ноги в стороны, чтобы он приспустил с нее трусики. Гиперионец с полнейшей невозмутимостью опустил нижнее белье бандитки до самых туфель, легонько стукнув ее по ногам, чтобы она помогла ему окончательно избавить ее от него. – Даже так.

Программист запихал себе трусы Ниши в задний карман штанов, тут же припав губами к ее клитору и начав атаковать ласками. Брюнетка шумно выдохнула, зажмурившись и вжавшись в стену, скуля. Она схватила волосы своего парня через ткань платья.

– Стони для меня, детк, – Красавчик продолжал вылизывать ее, уделяя внимание всей поверхности около клитора, играясь кончиком языка с ее малыми половыми губами. Он, помогая себе рукой, вставил в ее вагину сразу два пальца, заставив Нишу вскрикнуть от неожиданности, ведь прикосновения пришлись одновременно на обе чувствительных снаружи и внутри точки. Джек лишь ухмыльнулся от этой реакции.

– Не отвлекайся там, – простонала она ему в ответ, пыхтя и тяжело дыша. Опытные ласки мужчины возносили ее на седьмое небо от удовольствия.

Они даже не заметили, как лифт доехал на нужный им этаж. Ниша вскрикнула, задыхаясь от резких движений пальцами внутри нее. Когда Джек чуть прикусил ее клитор губами, посасывая его, она не выдержала и кончила, судорожно сжимая волосы партнера через одежду.

– Джек… – Ниша расслабилась, держась свободной рукой за стенку, чтобы не съехать на пол. Ее ноги подкашивались на каблуках из-за усталости и оргазма. Джек вылез из-под низа ее платья, облизываясь и довольно глядя на бандитку, чувствуя себя победителем. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, мужчина подхватил законницу, чтобы она не упала окончательно, и прижал уже к себе.

– Да, Ниш, я рядом, – он поцеловал ее в макушку, проявляя немного нежности. Рука женщины инстинктивно потянулась к его шее, дрожа, но не успела сжать ее, ведь Джек перекинул Нишу через плечо, как собственную добычу, и понес в апартаменты, чтобы избавить ее от злополучного платья уже у себя в кровати.


End file.
